the werowolf in you
by Rachel912
Summary: Bella has a cousin with an interesting history.When whe visits forks one summer oh things happen alot of things!  Read to find out what happens to Bella and her cousin!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this rachel921 to hum ever is reading this. This is my first story hope you like it [ though I doubt it!]. I don't own anything by Meyer she does dah! Anyway this is just a story about Bella's cousin. Review please, but I don't have a rule for posting. Enjoy!**

**Rachel912**

**Violet POV**

I picked up the phone and dialed Bella's number as I crossed my fingers that she would pick up. Its not that I don't like Charlie he's great, but I wanted to talk to Bella.

Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hello?" I heard Bella's cheerful voice come from the other end of the phone.

'Hey Bella its Violet !" I said so excitedly.

"Hi! How are you Violet? Its been like years since I've talked to you!" she sounded just as excited as me.

"Oh I'm great but I want to get right to the point if you don't mind"

"Yeah what is it?" she asked as casually as my neighbor would.

"I want to visit you guys in Forks for a while! If its alright with you oh and Charlie of course!" I could not hold my excitement anymore that I was jumping up and down a little. My mom Kelly gave me the _look._

Bella hesitated then said "Ah yeah that be great I'll ask Charlie now" she sounded unsure.

I heard a muffle of talking in the background but nothing I could make out.

"He said of course if your mom says ok [ then to Charlie] oh whats that ok I'll tell her [then back to Violet] Charlie wants to talk to your mom" she still sounded nerves. I was imagining her biting her lips.

"Oh ok" I turned to my mom "Ah Charlie wants to talk to you" she put her hand out for the phone and I gave it to her.

She listened for a moment "Yes Charlie you don't have to buy the ticket or anything, just pick her up." Kelly began to smile as if she was seeing her brother right in front of her.

"Oh alright Charlie it was nice talking to you… 2 days alright, love you bye" she hung up the phone up.

When Kelly looked up at me she sighed and said "I guess your going to Forks in two days."

I was jumping up and down while running upstairs and saying "Thank you, thank you thank you!" I was out of sight before she could say more.

When I got to my room I pulled a black suitcase from my closet. I went through my cloths in my drawers picking out my favorite outfits. Usually just a shirt or tank top and jeans. I got a few nice things from my closet. Anything else? I looked at my bed were my stuffed animal wolf looked at me. It might sound babyish but there was no way I was going to leave him. He helped me sleep if you could believe it. Told you it was babyish. I stuffed him in the corner of my suitcase under some cloths. I could not let Bella see him.

I'd pack my toothbrush and things I need sill tomorrow. I still felt like I was missing something. Oh my notebook dah violet! I was a amazing writer and wrote every day. I read 700 paged books in three days or less. That was nothing though. I stuffed my notebook and pencil in the second pocket of the suitcase. I sat on my bed pondering about what else I should bring. What else…

**Is it good so far? Hope you liked it! Review please like I do still keep posting. I'm going to put in modern songs like adle someone like you or something though this series was made in 05 I think [tell me if I'm wrong] so don't freak out! Review! Please. **


	2. chap 2 settling in

**A/N: I don't own the book series blah, blah. Review please (I don't have posting rule anonymous peeps allowed I was one and very sad I couldn't review but now I can!)**

**Rachel912:)**

**Violet POV**

The plane ride was long to long. I was practically looking at my watch every 5 seconds. Luckily I was sitting next to the window with two old ladys falling asleep to the right of me. The clouds were so close to the plane I could reach out and grab them. When the ride was over I walked off the plane quick and swiftly. I got my luggage and looked outside the airport for any sign of a Forks police cruiser. My eyes bounced off each car in disappointment until I saw the right one and I walked outside to it. Bella was the first one out. As soon as she saw me come out of the door of the airport, she flung her door open and ran over to me with smile smeared across her face, but I did see a hint of nervousness in there somewhere. Charlie came out, took my bag and put in the trunk. I embraced Bella long and hard I really missed her. Then I embraced Charlie too. I buckled up in the back of the cruiser, Bella in the front. On we were out of the airport and Bella said "I'm dating a guy named Edward Cullen, he's really nice you'll like him".

"Oh that's nice," I said happy for her. I don't think the fact that I was here hit me yet because I wasn't as jumpy as I thought I would be.

" Yeah he's great. Oh your going to be living in Charlie's well not anymore office. Alice got you a bed and dresser." she smiled.

"Ah who's Alice?" I asked confused

"Oh sorry she's Edward's sister there all adopted. Well she's a great friend and if you thank her the next to you see her she'll love you already!" she laughed.

When we finally got to the house Bella showed me my room. It was nothing special. The bed had a black and white designed comforter and the dresser was white with 6 drawers. It was wide not tall.

I began to unpack myself. Once I was all down I put my wolf on my bed. I heard a knock on the door and then Bella running to get it. I heard her say "Hey Edward do you want to meet Rachel?"

"Sure," he said in a normal voice.

I walked out of my room eager and curious to meet him. When I saw him the first thing that caught my eyes. They were yellow almost! No one had yellow eyes! To tell you the truth I didn't find him all that attractive.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen", he said as soon as he saw me.

"Violet Dare" I half smiled at him. Something wasn't right I could tell.

"Have you settled in Violet?" Bella asked.

"Yeah everything is great. Um I'm kinda hungry though." I said quickly.

"Help Yourself to the Fridge. I really do most of the cooking but now I've got you to help me," she winked at me with a smile.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it. I sighed. Just as suspected, nothing of my taste buds. I found some leftover noodles so I warmed them up. When I finished my noodles, Edward and Bella were whispering to each other I could tell by just Bella's Expression Edwards expression was unreadable that they were debating something but what? Me?

I put my bowl in my sink and started automatically cleaning the dishes. Bella came up to me and said, "Tomorrow do you want to go down to the reservation so you can meet my friend and best mechanic in the world, Jacob Black?"

"Ah sure," at least I'll get to know some more people.

"Cool I'll call now." she grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

She waited for someone to pick up, then said "Hi Jacob, it's me Bella," she paused for an answer, "Yeah very funny, well I was just wondering if I could come down to la push with my cousin who's visiting," then she smiled at the answer. "Ok Jake see ya." and she hung up the phone.

"I see were going to La Push tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. Bella didn't seem so excited about seeing her friend.


End file.
